The Anemone's Shadow
by Ebenbild
Summary: "I'm a Death Eater's spawn, Susan," Theo said. "You're the niece of the Head of the DMLE." And yet, things were never that easy - even if they both tried hard to keep them that way over the years.


_**Disclaimer**_ _: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

 _ **Placing:**_ _First_ _year_ _until_ _two_ _years_ _after_ _the_ _books_ _._

 _Written for the GTS's Competition 'Valentine's Day.' Exactly 1500 words text. Prompts in cursive. Ebenbild, Hogwarts, Gryffindor._

xXxXxXxXxXxShadowxXxXxXxAnemonexXxXxXxXxAnemonexXxXxXxXxShadowxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

 _ **THE**_ _ **ANEMONE'S SHADOW**_

sSs

She was standing in front of his door, staring at it, unable to take that final step and knock. She didn't know how long she had been standing there already, all she knew was that she was unable to take this final step, this final step that would bring her back to him.

sSsSsSsSs

He had always watched her. He was her shadow from afar, the one who had always been there to pick her up again, the one who had always followed through with his promises. He had been her rock, her hidden ace, the one she could always rely on even if she never noticed that fact until it was way too late.

sSsSsSsSs

She met him on the train to Hogwarts in first year. Back then, she had been struggling with her luggage when he had seen her and helped her without a word.

"I'm Susan," she said, introducing herself.

"Theo," he replied before he was called away by his friends.

When she was sorted into Hufflepuff and he into Slytherin that night, she knew that their friendship could never be. She was a duffer. He was a slimy snake. Hogwarts would burn before they would be allowed to forge a friendship between their houses.

So she started to ignore him, just like he ignored her.

"Nott," she said when they were partnered in Herbology.

"Bones," he replied evenly and no one could tell that they had once introduced themselves with their given names to each other.

sSsSsSsSs

The years went by, they grew, but their relationship never changed.

"Nott," she said when they ran into each other in the hallways.

"Bones," he replied in the same way, never even truly looking at her while passing by.

Maybe she would have even forgotten this one moment they had shared back on the train, if it hadn't been for that one time in Herbology in third year.

"This is an anemone," Professor Sprout said. "It's a magical variation of the plant known to muggles. It is said to be the most beautiful flower in the whole world."

Susan had to agree to that. The flower was glowing from within. Its petals were a soft blue and the blossom was formed like a star.

"It's very beautiful," she murmured, looking at the frail looking flower. He looked at her at that.

"It's a lot less beautiful if you compare it to true beauty, Susan," he replied.

"Whatever you say," she said while rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say, Nott."

"Bones," he answered and they returned to their task.

Yet his words stuck in her head and she wondered what beauty he had meant when comparing it to the little flower. In the end, she promised to forget it, like she promised to forget him like he had forgotten her long ago.

sSsSsSsSs

"Nott," she said, whenever they met in the corridor.

"Bones," he replied, not even looking at her while passing.

Yet, when in fourth year at the Yule Ball her partner stood her up just minutes into the party, he was suddenly there, right by her side, a hand extended to her as if he had been the one to ask her out for that night.

"A dance, Susan?" He asked and in his eyes she could see the same warmth she had seen all those years back on the train.

She smiled at him then, the tears she had been crying already forgotten.

"I'd love to," she said and he led her on the dancefloor as if he was the one meant to do it. They danced the whole night away and she never found out why he had gone to the ball without a date.

"Every girl would have loved to go with you!" She exclaimed when he confessed that he had come alone. He had just smiled at that.

"Every girl might have," he said. "But there has always been just one girl I would have chosen to come with – and there's no way that I will ever be able to ask her out."

And Susan guessed that he was heart-broken because of Astoria. She had seen him watch over the younger Greengrass sibling, while the girl had been watching Draco Malfoy and was blind to anybody else's gaze.

"I'm sorry," she said, but he just smiled at her and twirled her so that her orange dress billowed out around her.

The next day they would be back at their usual spiel. He was 'Nott' again, and she was 'Bones' and the night of the ball gone from the memory of everybody else.

sSsSsSsSs

In fifth year, Susan joined the DA to rebel against the Ministry while he joined the Inquisitor's Squat.

On the day they were found out, he pulled her away from her friends to corner her in an unused corridor, stopping her before she could reach the Room of Requirement for their meeting with the others.

He was pale, his face drawn with fear.

"Nott?" She asked him confused and he smiled at her, his smile bittersweet and wonderful and terrible, so terrible.

"Stay here with me tonight, Susan," he begged her. "Just tonight, I beg you, stay."

For a moment she wanted to say no, but one look in his eyes and she gave in.

"Why did you ask me to stay yesterday?" She asked him the day after and his smile turned bittersweet again.

"I'm a Death Eater's spawn, Susan," he said. "You're the niece of the Head of the DMLE. I am sorry."

With that he left, leaving her to the fall-out and the knowledge that she was saved from the rest of his group because he had pulled her away in time.

Yet, the next time he saw her, the only thing she said was 'Nott' and he inclined his head at her. "Bones," he replied and left.

sSsSsSsSs

The year went by and their only interaction was in class or the odd times they met each other in the hallways.

"Nott," she said, slipping by him with Hannah at her side.

"Bones," he replied while escorting Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davies.

Then You-Know-Who returned to the open and her aunt died and he found her crying in one of the corridors.

His eyes were dark with knowledge of the dark lord's twisted mind – the times spend near the monster made sure of that – and his mind heavy with the knowledge that he would be forced to join the ranks the moment he left the safety of the school for the last time.

Her eyes on the other hand were old and lost and riddled with grief. Her aunt was dead and she was alone in a world that was far too dark for a happy childhood to remain.

He crouched down in front of her, his marred eyes staring at her own.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry, Susan."

And she reached out to him and buried her face into his shoulder. Warm hands enveloped her and she started to cry silently.

"I'm so sorry, Susan," he repeated again. "I'm so, so sorry, Susan."

Yet it was never enough.

His father had killed her aunt. That fact would remain, whatever he said or did.

So he hugged her close and prayed that the morning would never come.

Sadly, not even the gods listened to a Death Eater's spawn and the morning came anyway.

In the morning she wiped her face, freeing it from her tears.

"Nott," she said and stood.

"Bones," he replied and left, not even looking back at her once.

sSsSsSsSs

The time flew by and in their seventh year Death Eaters took over Hogwarts and she entered into the resistance.

"This is dangerous, Susan!" Hannah said fearfully. "Writing our paroles so close to the Slytherin common room just begs to be caught!"

She just smiled at her friend.

"I'm nearly done, anyway," she said. "Don't you worry too much, Hannah!"

She was found by some Slytherins just minutes later.

Gregory Goyle's face showed a nasty grin when he grabbed her.

"Seems like somebody wants to get punished," he grunted evilly. "I guess we can think of a worthy punishment for two pretty girls like you." And he pressed himself against her, liking her neck.

A second later he fell to the ground, stunned. His cohorts followed him not a moment later and she turned, her eyes catching his before he melted into the same shadows he had come from.

"Let's go!" Hannah whispered fearfully.

"You go ahead," she replied. "I'll modify their memories."

Hannah nodded and ran.

She picked up her wand and shakenly did as she had said. Just before she was done, a warm hand touched her shoulder, grounding her, removing the last traces of fear she still felt.

"Keep safe, Susan," he said and she smiled at him with tears in her eyes. She might have said the same if the circumstances were different, as they were, she couldn't ask him the same. He would never be safe.

"Nott," she said instead and his nearly invisible smile was heart-breaking to see.

"Bones," he replied and then watched her leave.

It would be the last time they saw each other before the war ended.

She threw herself into work, trying to forget the war and everything after that and he left Britain the moment he finished Hogwarts.

sSsSsSsSs

"You've been working nonstop for the last two years, Bones," her boss told her. "Go on holiday for a while. I can't have you to have a burn-out."

When she tried to object he threatened her to fire her just to make sure that she would take some time off, so in the end she agreed.

"Just let me finish this experiment," she begged. "I'll be done tomorrow morning."

Her boss gave in and she returned to work.

Two hours later her project exploded and she blackened out.

She woke up again when her body hit the water. Before she could comprehend what had happened, a grindylow grabbed her left foot and pulled her underwater.

Desperate she searched her wand but she came up empty. She tried to free herself without her wand, but it was hopeless. She was about to drown, when suddenly warm hands grabbed her waist and a silent spell freed her foot from the grasp of the creature.

She was let go and pushed up towards the surface. They broke the surface, but more grindylows had come for them and were now attacking her saviour.

"Just keep swimming!" He told her. "Don't look back, don't be afraid. Keep swimming and you'll be safe!" And she believed him because it was _him_ and she had long since learned to trust his word before anything else.

When she reached the shore, he was not far behind her. The moment he could stand, he grabbed her and picked her up, carrying her the rest of the way.

It was then that she noticed that she had turned into a child again.

The moment they reached the land, she struggled against him.

"Put me down, Theo!" Demanded she and he nearly dropped her in surprise.

"Susan?" He asked her, his eyes so warm and expressive like the day on the train so long ago.

"Yes, Susan," she said annoyed.

He frowned confused.

"What are you doing in Sydney, Susan?" He asked and she gaped at him.

"Sydney?" She repeated dumbfounded.

"Yes, Sydney, Australia, Susan," he said amused. "I guess you didn't come here voluntarily?"

"Not exactly," she answered. "I was working on an experimental potion. It was an idea for safe travel for pregnant women."

He snorted.

"Guess it's not really working correctly yet considering your current age," he said amused and she smiled at him.

"Guess not," she said.

"Any way to reverse it?" He asked, still obviously amused.

"Yes," she answered instantly. "But I have to return to England to do so."

He looked her over at that and snorted.

"Aw, well, that might be a problem if you try to go alone," he said amused. "You don't look old enough to travel alone, yet."

She rolled her eyes at that.

"So what do you suggest?" Demanded she and he laughed at her pout.

"Let me pack and I'll come with you," he promised her. "Nobody will think twice about a father travelling with his five-year-old daughter."

"I'm not sure that you're old enough to have a five-year-old yet," she said and he shrugged.

"I might not be," he said. "But I at least look like it might be possible." And she couldn't object to that because he truly looked older than he was. It was the eyes – they showed the hardship he had endured, aging him beyond his years.

"Thank you," she said and his smile was as sweet and heart-breaking like it had always been.

"Let's go, Susan," he only said as a reply. Then he slapped her on the butt as if she truly was a child.

Her eyes narrowed at that.

"Touch my butt again, and it will be the last thing you do," she threatened him. Instead of showing fear, he laughed and walked away fast enough that she had to run to keep up with him.

"Come on, my little anemone," he teased and she rolled her eyes, inwardly smiling and remembering the boy she had thought lost long ago.

sSsSsSsSs

When they returned to England, who could fault her to try and keep him there for longer than he intended to stay?

"Let's bring you to the Ministry," he said. "I drop you off and leave right away."

"How about stopping by a café?" She suggested. "I haven't eaten all day."

He touched her cheek at that, his callused hand soft and warm, so warm.

"I did not travel across the ocean just so you could eat cake," he replied. "I am sorry, Susan, but I'm just here to drop you off."

Two hours later, she was back to normal.

"Bones," he said, nodding and turning to leave.

"Nott!" She called out to him, but the door swung shut before she could stop him. "Theo!"

He was already gone when she finally made it to the door and not even her tears brought him back.

"Theo!"

A week later she finally found the courage to do what she should have done years ago.

sSsSsSsSs

Now she was standing in front of his door, fighting with herself on the final step.

In the end she straightened and knocked.

A moment later the door opened.

Her eyes met his.

His eyes met hers.

"I don't care whose children we are," she said. "It's just us now. Just us. I am sorry that I didn't have the courage to do this years ago."

His smile could have lit the sky.

"I'm not," he said. "If you had, you might have been killed back then. I would have never survived if I had lost you, Susan."

"Never," she promised.

She was as lost without him as he without her.

xXxXxXxXxXxShadowxXxXxXxAnemonexXxXxXxXxAnemonexXxXxXxXxShadowxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Hmm… somehow I've got the feeling that I managed to give that story a lot more tragedy than I intended… xDDD_

 _Aw, well, it's done._

 _I hope you liked it._

 _Ebenbild_

 _Gryffindor, Hogwarts._

 _sSs_

 _Paring:_ Susan Bones/ Theodore Nott

 _Movie:_ Finding Nemo

 _Prompts: (_ setting) Sydney, Australia; (creature) grindylow; (word) anemone; (colour) orange; (dialogue) "Touch my butt again, and it will be the last thing you do."; (song) 'Lost Without You' by Delta Goodrem; (word) lost; (dialogue) "I did not travel across the ocean just so you could eat cake."; (quote) "Just keep swimming."—Dory, Finding Nemo.


End file.
